Los amantes de España
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Alfred, Pedro entre otros se reunen en un bar ¿Con que proposito? SPAIN CENTRIC


Los amantes de España

Disclamer: Hetalia no pertenece; pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (as)

Alfred salió de su casa y camino por las calles de la ciudad de nueva york con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, se detuvo un momento y reviso su reloj de pulsera, faltaba poco para medianoche, apuro el paso y llego a su destino.

El restaurante-bar "ojos de luna" estaba comenzado a llenarse cuando el entro al establecimiento, el americano se sentó en una mesa, pidió una cerveza y se puso a esperar, miro su reloj de pulsera: faltaban cinco minutos para medianoche, la hora se acercaba.

Por un momento se pregunto si sus invitados habían olvidado la cita pero cualquier duda que tuviera en la mente se disipo al verlos entrar al local, se trataba de las partes norte y sur de Italia, seguidos de México, Sealand y Satoshi, el subordinado de España.

El motivo de la reunión era precisamente ese: España, todos estaban ahí por la misma persona y el mismo motivo, se preguntaran el porque una persona podía unir a seis personas tan diferentes, la repuesta era sencilla: todos habían pasado por lo mismo.

El tópico que tenían era simple y doloroso, seria muy difícil de entender para alguien que no hubiese pasado por algo similar, lo que los unía era el hecho de que todos los presentes de alguna u otra forma habían sido amantes del español.

-Me alegra que llegaran-saludo el americano cuando se acercaron a la mesa.

-Aunque hubiéramos querido faltar no podíamos hacerlo-respondió México-necesitamos acabar con esto de una buena vez-añadió mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo-dijo Alfred-¿Todos están a favor de seguir con esto? –pregunto el rubio y después añadió-si sienten que no van a poder con esto pueden retirarse.

Nadie dijo nada, necesitaban sacar eso de sus corazones, por más que doliera después, cada uno de los presentes se miraron interrogantes, uno por uno fueron asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de que iba a quedarse y se sentaron en la mesa, solo Satoshi se quedo de pie, dudando aun de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Alfred noto lo nervioso que se encontraba el muchacho y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, una vez que lo tuvo enfrente le puso una mano en la espalda para darle ánimos.

-Ash, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres-dijo el muchacho de ojos azules

-SI quiero hacer esto-contesto el aludido-solo que quiero mucho a España-san y me será un poco difícil contar todo lo que paso entre el y yo-dijo quedamente el chico de cabello negro.

-Entiendo-musito el blondo-México, ¿trajiste la laptop?-cuestiono el americano cuando Satoshi estuvo sentado en su lugar.

-Aquí esta-respondió el chico de ojos castaños sacando la laptop de una mochila que había llevado consigo, poniéndola sobre la mesa, encendiéndola y abriendo una pagina en blanco de Word.

-Bien ya podemos comenzar -dijo Alfred-Lovino, tú vas primero-anuncio el rubio.

Lovino sin decir palabra tomo la laptop y comenzó a escribir sobre como había conocido a España, cuando, sus experiencias con el hispano, como se había convertido en su amante hasta que decidió terminar su relación con el y sus sospechas sobre a quien amaba en realidad el chico de ojos verdes.

-Termine-anuncio el italiano mayor

-Sigo yo-dijo Feliciano empezando a escribir

Cuando el italiano menor termino, le pasó el aparato a Alfred, que una vez terminado su relato, se la dio a Pedro que una vez concluida su labor se la pasó a Sealand, Peter (quien ya tenia la apariencia de un quinceañero) dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas al terminar su historia, el ultimo fue Satoshi, quien tenia las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas al terminar su historia, una vez que guardaron el documento apagaron la laptop y se miraron en silencio.

-Ya se termino-anuncio-Lovino-todo se termino

Los demás asintieron ante esa afirmación

-¿Qué harás con el documento Alfred?-pregunto México

-La verdad no lo se-contesto Alfred-borrarlo quizás

-Ten cuidado-le advirtió Lovino-si Antonio ve eso podría…-el italiano dejo la frase inconclusa ni siquiera quería pensar en que seria capaz de hacer Antonio si leía eso.

-Bueno al menos ya sacamos eso de nuestra conciencia-dijo Peter

-Recuerden no decirle a nadie que estuvimos aquí y no mostrarle ese documento a nadie-dijo Feliciano serio.

Todos asintieron sabiendo el riesgo que corrían si decían algo al respecto.

-vamos es muy tarde y tenemos que trabajar mañana- dijo Satoshi levantándose y caminando a la salida, los demás lo siguieron después de pagar la cuenta.

-Ay España si supieras-suspiro Alfred al salir del local-si supieras el daño que nos haz hecho, te morirías de tristeza, cada uno de nosotros te ama igual que el primer día pero no dejaremos que nos uses, busca a esa persona, encuéntrala, confiésale lo que sientes y deja de jugar, todos estamos hartos de recibir migajas de tu corazón, de ser solamente tus amantes-musito antes de montarse en su motocicleta y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Fin


End file.
